Trove ZwoeHänder
Lord Trove Kol ZwoeHänder XIII of his name. Trove is a complicated figure. 57 years old, 5’5 with now no tongue, the "Silent King" is not a particularly terrifying image from afar. Wild black hair, crooked nose with an unkempt beard meeting a scarred up jaw line, Trove is honestly rather ugly. His front canines pointed, leading to the open secret that he (like others in the head noble family lines of Rovania) is a vampire. Trove has a few odd qualities, including bright yellow eyes and pale skin, but three missing fingers on his left hand from a birth defect. Trove was claimed head of house at the age of 24 not from the death of a parent (as usually). Instead, eldest of 3 Trove took the throne from his father, Lord Borlux Kol ZwoeHänder the II, due to his fathers illness that caused him to be unfit to rule. Interestingly however, Borlux the II is not only still alive to this day but supposedly still sick. No cleric or healer has ever been able to confirm this illness or not, Borlux has not been seen in those 30 years. Trove went into forged union with his two younger twin sisters once he took power: Yolvi Kol ZwoeHänder XIX of her name and Rohdam Kol ZwoeHänder first of her name. The twins are 9 years younger than Trove. Personality wise, Trove has always had delusions of grandeur, referring to himself as “The Last Savior” many times before losing his tongue. As a younger man, he would write long complicated philosophical works, trying to show the world how much smarter he is compared to them. While his works never became popular, his antics on the world stage gained him much notoriety. Crashing weddings, hiring assassins, threatening war, and (of course) poking jests to House Rovan. A hot tempered ruler that is fine with deep and lasting self harm to make a point. There are rumors that Trove has learned how to speak using telepathy to his family through dark means. Trove sees his family history of never being conquered as a source of pride, even a reason for why their family should be put in power. Trove isn’t just a hateful angry man, he’s also sadistic to his enemies as taught to him by his father. He wants to keep his lands open as a “true neutral” spot, but most Rovanian troops know not to stay at Hollow Bell in fear of what Trove might order from his men. Trove also realizes how powerful he can be if he sticks to the traditions made up by his people for centuries. His hatred for House Rovan has made many wonder how long Hollow Bell, a hermit kingdom, will stand before a siege happens from the capital, only time will tell. Recently in fact, Trove has one daughter named Ferya Kol ZwoeHänder the V, who is 18, which he plans to indulge the premise of marriage if that means power for his family. Stance on the Crusade With this new war House WoeHänder has claimed “complete neutrality” with the current crusade, to the fury of House Rovan and King Martulius. Of course this is just an act of rebellion, rising bad blood from the past to spite the ruling house. The night that Trove Kol ZwoeHänder XIII, head of the ZwoeHänder clan, got word of the Rovan call to arms in this crusade, he move for a public ceremony within Hollow Bell the next night. Trove summoned other minor houses to his place, not to discuss but for Trove to show what he thought of this war. As his subjects watched in awe with noble families from minor surrounding houses, Trove had a lion skinned by a servant girl as he spoke “THE WHITE LION” he started “WILL FEAST ON US! CHILDREN TO HIS CLAWS! ELDERLY TO HIS FANGS! OUR WAILING TO HIS ROAR! WHAT WARRIORS ARE WE TO ALLOW THIS?! NOT I, MY KIN! I LEAVE THIS BEAST SO THAT HE MIGHT STARVE! THAT HIS CLAWS DULL! THAT HIS FANGS FALL OUT! THAT HIS ROAR BECOMES WINCHING! FROM THIS DAY ON, MY LAND SHALL NOT HOST ANY! THE THUNDER FROM THE BELLS WILL WARD OFF ALL HUNGRY CATS! BROTHERS! SISTERS! COME! SWEAR NO MORE OATHS AND FEAR NO LIONS!” Trove then pulled out a knife from his sleeve and sloppily cut out his own tongue. A symbolic act, allowing his famous Lion speech to be the last thing Trove would ever say, leaving him bleeding, mouth scared, and disfigured. Trove, now the Silent King of Hollow Bell, then had his servants lay the lion skin down on the stage for Trove and his sons to piss on it. The crowd erupted into cheers, many locals just happy not to be drafted for war, however the other minor families were appalled, yet did not want to start any physical altercation with House WoeHänder, especially within Troves's walls. Besides, they knew the old WoeHänder legends, and saw Troves deadly troops. They left and reported the incident straight to King Martulius Rovani-Aricarte. The two houses have butted heads prior with little slights against one another, but this last transgression cause House Rovan to swear to end the WoeHänder line with Trove. Trove unswayed has become a champion figure for his local people’s and has been declared as “The Quiet Hope”, a gift from the gods by some peasants. This feds into the hatred toward House WoeHänder by other families, most wondering why no revolt has happened in Hollow Bell. Despite rumors of black magic, vampirism, and demon worship by the Zweohänder clan, one thing is very clear: House WoeHänder wants to overtake House Rovan, then expand. The Silent Kings wants dominion over the realm. Category:Nobility and Royalty Category:NPCs